Total Drama Wrestling
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: The Total Drama Characters are back but not for a season they are doing pro wrestling for a new company called Total Drama Wrestling...they were trained by the WWE at the WWE Performance Center for a few months after Total Drama All-Stars ended. Anyway this is Total Drama Wrestling with the actual promotion with belts, stables, tagteams, and more read, review, and enjoy.
1. Information

Total Drama Wrestling.

Since people have done Total Drama and Wrestling I thought what the heck you know and this is my second related total drama wrestling related story since "Total Drama vs. The WWE." And this will be a real promotion with all the characters from the show as the roster.

Here are the championships.

Championships: Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship, Total Drama Wrestling World Tag Team Championship, Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship, and finally the Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Championship.

Weekly Show: Total Drama Wrestling Challenge (Thursday Night.)

Pay Per Views:

January: Road to Redemption (Royal Rumble match for title shot at The Ultimate Showdown and a shot at a million dollars.)

February: No Way Out (Steel Cage Show.)

March: Spring Fever

April: The Ultimate Showdown (Wrestlemania-Esque show.)

May: Canadian Stampede (Annual Canadian show.)

June: Beach Blast

July: SummerBash

August: Elimination Bash (Elimination Chamber match show.)

September: Fall Brawl

October: Halloween Horrors.

November: War-games (Survivor Series.)

December: Christmas Miracle

**Read and review everyone and I'll present the roster soon.**


	2. Roster revelation and more

Total Drama Wrestling Roster revelation.

**Disclaimer: The roster for Total Drama Wrestling will be revealed in this chapter and it will include the wrestlers, commentators, ring announcer, interviewers, and finally the commissioner will be revealed as well…I hope you all are ready because it will be some good news and there will be some bad news…anyway here we go.**

Wrestlers:

Alejandro Burromeurto (Heel.)

Anne Maria Sanchez (Annoying Heel.)

"The Strong Silent Genius" Silent B (Face.)

"The Wannabe." Beth Morrow (Face.)

Brick "Cadet." McArthur (Face.)

Bridgette Thompson (Face.)

Blaineley O'Halloran (Heel.)

Cameron "Bubble-Boy" (Face.)

Chris "The Narcissist" McLean. (Heel.)

Chef Hatchet. (Heel.)

"The Geek." Cody Andersen (Face.)

Courtney Lopez. (Tweener.)

Dakota "The Famemonger" Milton (Tweener.)

Dawn "The Moonchild." Menzel (Face.)

"DJ" Devon Joseph (Face.)

Duncan Brooks (Heel.)

"The 9th wonder of the world" Eva Hoffman.

Ezekiel "Home school" Harris (Tweener.)

Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels (Face.)

"The Loner." Gwen White (Tweener.)

"The Dweeb." Harold McGrady V (Face.)

"Queen Bee." Heather Clarkson (Heel.)

Izzy "The Psycho Beast." Van Laningham (Face.)

Jo "The Jockette." Razor (Heel.)

"Sexual Candy." Justin Morrison (Face.)

"Sweetheart." Katie Crowns (Face.)

LeShawna "The Sister with Attitude." Owens (Face.)

Lindsay "Sexy Princess" Mills (Face.)

Lightning "The Athletic Storm." Finley (Heel.)

Mike Bryan (Face.)

Noah "The Schemer" Einstein (Tweener.)

Owen "Warrior" Chambers (Face.)

Sadie "The sweetheart's best friend" Helmsley (Face.)

Sam "The Gamer" Rolfe (Face.)

Scott "The Deviant." Callaway (Heel.)

Sierra "The Uber-Fan" James. (Face.)

Trent "The Music-Man" Hart (Face.)

Tyler "The Jock" Helms (Face.)

Staci "The Liar" Martin (Heel.)

Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown (Face.)

Now that we got the wrestlers out of the way, here are the commentators that will be on the weekly show and the pay-per views for Total Drama Wrestling.

Commentators:

Jerry "The King." Lawler

"Edge." Adam Copeland

Jim Ross.

All right now we got that done let us move on to the interviewers.

Interviewers:

Shiochi Funaki known as "Funaki." (For matches 1-3.)

Renee Young (For Matches 4-5.)

"Mean." Gene Okerlund (Main Event Match only.)

Now here is the ring announcer.

Ring announcer:

"The Fink" Howard Finkel.

Now finally the moment you've all been waiting for the commissioner for Total Drama Wrestling is a WWE Hall of Famer and he is a great technical wrestler.

Commissioner: Bret "The Hit-Man" Hart.

Match Card for the first episode of Total Drama Wrestling Challenge.

Owen "Warrior." Chambers vs. Alejandro Burromeurto (First round of "Gold Rush" Tournament TDW World Heavyweight Championship.) (with Heather at ringside.)

"Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson and Jo "The Jockette" Razor vs. Lindsay "Sexy Princess" Mills and "The Wannabe" Beth Morrow in a tag team match.

Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels (With Bridgette.) vs. Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Finley. (First Round of "Gold Rush" tournament for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship.)

Bridgette "The Surfer Girl" Thompson (With Geoff.) vs. Blaineley O'Halloran (First Round of TDW Women's Championship Tournament.)

Zoey "The Indie Chick" Brown vs. Staci (First round of TDW Women's championship tournament.)

Scott "The Deviant." Callaway vs. Chris McLean (TDW Hardcore Title Tournament Semi-Final Match.)

Tyler "The Jock" Helms vs. Brick "The Cadet" McArthur vs. "The Strong Silent Genius" Silent B vs. Trent "The Music-Man" Hart vs. Noah "The-Schemer" Einstein vs. Mike Bryan vs. Chef Hatchet vs. Sam "The Gamer" Rolfe vs. "DJ" Devon Joseph vs. "Sexual Candy." Justin Morrison (Extreme 10 Man over the Top Rope Battle Royal…the winner gets to advance in the "Gold Rush" Tournament TDW World Heavyweight Championship.)

**Okay everyone I hope you like this as much as I do…I worked very hard on this for over an hour and I hope you enjoy it…even though you are not into/dislike/don't like/hate wrestling maybe this will give you a chance to try it for a bit…anyway read and review everyone.**


	3. Episode 1, and Owen vs Alejandro

Total Drama Wrestling Challenge Episode 1, Part 1.

Disclaimer: There will be segments during the shows as well I forgot to mention that.

("Enemy" By Fozzy plays)

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first ever Total Drama Wrestling Show and this is Total Drama Wrestling Challenge...and now you're commentating team…WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler." Howard Finkel announced as the 4'500 fans that packed the UBC War Memorial Gymnasium cheer as Jerry Lawler goes to the announce table which is near the stage.

"Next is WWE Hall of Famer "Good Ole JR" Jim Ross." Howard announced as the 4'500 went berserk and marked out as JR and The King were going to announce together again.

"And finally the third and final announcer WWE Hall of Famer "The Rated R Superstar" Edge." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd announced as Edge arrived, as did his trademark, entrance and he went to the announcers table.

"We welcome you to the first ever Total Drama Wrestling Show in history of the promotion and its first weekly show called Total Drama Wrestling Challenge and I'm "JR" Jim Ross with my partner Jerry "The King" Lawler and "The Rated R Superstar" Edge and we are live at the UBC War Memorial Gymnasium at The University of British Columbia at Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, and tonight we have 7 spectacular matches." Jim Ross said as he looked at Jerry Lawler.

"Also we have a big announcement concerning who the new commissioner is?" Jerry Lawler said to Edge.

"My pick is Bret Hart I mean he's one of my favorite wrestlers ever and I hope he's the commissioner for TDW." Edge said to them.

"So do I Edge." Jim Ross said to Edge.

"It looks like we will find out right now Edge." Jerry Lawler said to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the new commissioner of Total Drama wrestling…WWE Hall of Famer…Bret "The Hitman" Hart!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered.

"Whoa!" Edge said with shock.

"All right." Jim Ross said with excitement.

"This is a moment of awesomeness." Edge said to Jim Ross.

"I guess we have our first instant classic moment in the promotions history tonight when Bret Hart comes to TDW as the commissioner." Jerry Lawler said to Edge and Jim Ross as Bret Hart arrived and walked into the ring and posed for a minute and got a microphone.

"What's up Vancouver?" Bret Hart said as the crowd responded with a pop.

"Well it's great to be here for a new promotion but I have commitments for WWE but it's not full time." Bret Hart said as the crowd cheered.

"Anyway tonight we have seven awesome matches but we have 4 Titles…The TDW Hardcore Championship…" Bret said as the title got a good applause.

"The TDW Women's Championship." Bret said as the crowd started to cheer.

"The TDW World Tag Team Championship…" Bret said as the crowd started to go crazy.

"Calm down…and finally the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" Bret Hart announced as the crowd started to cheer again as a superstar returning like Booker T did at the Royal Rumble in 2011.

"Okay anyway concerning the TDW World Heavyweight Title…we will have a 16-man "Gold Rush" Tournament and the tournament will take place over the next few weeks until Canadian Stampede which will be in Toronto at The Air Canada Centre…and I hope you guys are excited because of the fact that the main event of the show will be the "Gold Rush" tournament finals and that's about it for now other then that let's get started with the opening match right now where I'll be watching from ringside." Bret Hart said as he left the ring and the bell rang.

"The opening contest is scheduled for one-fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by "The Queen Bee" Heather…from Barcelona, Spain weighing in at 245 pounds…Alejandro Burromeurto." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd booed.

"Alejandro getting a negative reception from our fans here in Vancouver, Edge and do you have any advice for Alejandro?" Jim Ross asked Edge.

"Absolutely…just do what you can do and try to win against whoever he's wrestling." Edge said to Jim Ross.

"Interesting anyway his opponent is one of his former enemies on Total Drama." Jerry Lawler said to Edge.

(The Ultimate Warrior's Theme Music played.)

The Crowd cheered as a 296-pound obese food-loving goofball, named Owen made his way into the arena with The Ultimate Warrior's face paint and some jeans and knee pads and boots as the crowd cheered him on as he ran to the ring as Alejandro ran away from him.

"And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 296 pounds…Owen "Warrior" Chambers." Howard Finkel announced as Owen shook the ropes like the late Ultimate Warrior use to do.

The bell rang and the match began.

"Here we go and the match has officially begun." Edge said to Jerry Lawler as they grappled for a bit until Owen pushed Alejandro down to the mat.

"Did you see that he just pushed Alejandro down to the ground like a Government Mule?" Jim Ross said, as he was a bit surprised.

"Yes I did Owen is good for a big guy." Edge said as Owen stomped on him for a bit as Heather was yelling at him to stop.

"Stop it right now god dammit!" Heather yelled at Owen as he kept stomping on Alejandro as he picked him up and Irish-whipped him to a corner and gave him a clothesline.

Alejandro got up and gave him a kick to the head as Owen was knocked out

"My god what a shot by Alejandro Burromeurto…" Jim Ross said to Jerry Lawler as Alejandro got Owen for the cover.

"There's the cover." Edge said as the official started to count the pin-fall.

"1…2…" The official counted as Owen kicked out.

"He kicked out after two and Owen is now mad." Edge said as Owen got up and he was angry.

"Okay now I'm mad." Owen said as he was setting up for his finishing move.

(BOOM!)  
"Oh my goodness the Spinebuster from Owen to Alejandro Burromeurto." Edge said as Owen is going to pin him.

"Here's the cover." Jim Ross said as Owen got to the cover.

"1…2…" The official counted as Heather got up to the apron to yell at the official.

"AW COME ON REF! Heather is on the apron to distract Owen from winning." Jim Ross said in a state of anger.

"Duh, that is a great female heel manager right there by Heather as Alejandro Burromeurto has him set up for the Spanish Pile-Driver." Edge said as Alejandro was about to set him up for his finishing move the Spanish Pile Driver. (Spike Pile Driver with a low blow.)

Alejandro got a nice lift.

"Oh my god he's almost 300 pounds." Jim Ross said as he was astonished by his strength.

BAM!

Alejandro gave Owen the Spanish Pile Driver and went for the cover with Owen's feet on the ropes.

"Hey ref…his feet are on the ropes." Jim Ross said it.

"1…2…3!" The Bell rang and Alejandro has won the match and advanced to the quarterfinals of the "Gold Rush" Tournament as the crowd was angry by this decision.

"I can't believe this." Jerry Lawler said as he was mad but there was nothing he could do as Alejandro and Heather celebrated.

"Here is your winner and moving on to the Quarterfinals of the "Gold Rush" tournament Alejandro Burromeurto." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd started to boo loud again.

"I don't believe this Owen's feet were clearly on the ropes." Edge said as he was shocked.

"We'll be back with a divas tag team match with "Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson and Jo "The Jockette" Razor vs. Lindsay "Sexy Princess" Mills and "The Wannabe" Beth Morrow right after this." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Man I can't believe Alejandro won by cheating that way with Heather anyway read and review everyone.**


	4. Heather and Jo vs Beth and Lindsay

Heather and Jo vs. Lindsay and Beth

**Disclaimer: This is the first tag team match ever in "Total Drama Wrestling so enjoy.**

"Welcome back to the first episode of "Total Drama Wrestling Challenge" and I'm "The Rated-R Superstar Edge along with Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler and in case you just joined us it's been an awesome night hasn't it JR." Edge said as he pointed his finger to JR.

"Well Edge the first match took place and in controversial fashion Alejandro Burromeurto, got the win over Owen "Warrior" Chambers by using the ropes and by using the low blow to do the Spanish Pile Driver…to get the win." Jim Ross said to Edge.

"Well enough talking and let's get started on the first ever tag team match in Heather and Jo vs. Lindsay and Beth…Puppies! WOOHOO!" Jerry Lawler said as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one-fall introducing first "Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson and Jo "The Jockette" Razor." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd booed and wolf-whistled them because they were wearing one-piece wrestling attire that is similar to female swimsuits as they entered the ring.

"Give me a microphone loser." Heather yelled to a guy at ringside.

"Now…before me and Jo kick these losers asses out of Vancouver…" Heather said as the crowd popped because Heather mentioned Vancouver.

"Shut up I'm talking!" Heather said as the crowd booed her.

"Now…that I have a minute I want to say something…I was the first villain in Total Drama history, I was the one who formed the first alliance ever, I was the one with the glory the power and the money…so enough about me so let's my tag team partner say a few words right now." Heather said as she gave Jo the microphone.

"Hello Vancouver." Jo said as the crowd cheered and booed her.

"The crowd hated Heather now…they have a mixed reaction for her partner." Jim Ross said to Edge and Jerry.

"Now…I am the strongest female out of everyone in Canada…but I'm not here to talk about me…I'm here to talk about you guys…The Vancouver Canucks, had a chance to win the Stanley cup twice in 1994, and 2011…but you guys choked." Jo said as the crowd booed again definitely getting heat from the crowd.

"You Suck" chants start happening from the crowd.

"No…I don't suck you guys suck at playing hockey." Jo said as the crowd booed even louder.

"Let's go Canucks." Chants happen now and "Shut the fuck" chants start as well.

"And let's just kick their asses right now." Jo said as the crowd stopped chanting and started booing again.

"Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield plays as Beth and Lindsay make their way to the ring.

"Their opponents coming down the aisle "The Wannabe" Beth Morrow and Lindsay "The Sexy Princess" Mills." Howard announced Lindsay and Beth come to the ring and Beth gets a microphone as well.

"Well Heather…since that you're going to kick our asses…we have hired a little bit protection." Beth said to Heather.

"Wait…wait…wait…what do you mean protection?" Heather asked her.

"Well…Lindsay could you tell them or we should them together?" Beth asked Lindsay.

"Tell them together." Lindsay said to Beth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Faarocky is it?" Lindsay asked Beth.

"No…it's Faarooq." Beth said as the crowd started to cheer.

"Oh…my bad…Faarooq…and John Bradshaw Layfield known as JBL." Lindsay said as Beth was ready.

"The APA, The Acolytes!" Beth and Lindsay said as the crowd cheered as Ron Simmons aka Faarooq and JBL arrived as Beth and Lindsay's protection.

"WHAT?!" Jerry Lawler said in a state of shock.

"MY GOD THE APA IS BACK FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY AND THEY ARE MAKING THEIR TOTAL DRAMA WRESTLING RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW AS BETH AND LINDSAYS PROTECTION." Jim Ross said as he freaked out.

"Whoa…I have no words." Edge said as they were in the ring as the bell rang.

JBL ran did a "Clothesline From Hell" on Heather.

"BAM! A CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL ON HEATHER! And we are underway and Ron Simmons formerly known as Faarooq is warming up for Jo."

"Whammy! A Spine buster and Beth and Lindsay go for the cover on Heather and Jo." Jerry Lawler says the ref counts.

"1…2…3!" The ref counts as the crowd goes wild.

"It's over and Beth and Lindsay win with some protection from The APA." Edge said to Jerry.

"Here are your winners…Beth and Lindsay." Howard announced as they won.

"We'll be back with an interview from APA and Geoff "The Candian Partying Cowboy" Michaels vs. Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Finley in the first round of the "Gold Rush" Tournament for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship so don't go away." Jim Ross said as the camera faded to black.

**Man…what an upset with Beth and Lindsay over Heather and Jo because of The APA and Read and review everyone!**


	5. Geoff vs Lightning

Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" vs. Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Finley

**Disclaimer: This match will be a great match.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling Challenge and before we went to commercial APA helped Beth and Lindsay get the win and here's Funaki with the winners of the match Beth and Lindsay backstage." Jim Ross said as Funaki was with Beth and Lindsay.

"Thank you JR as we have two very lucky winners here Beth "The Wannabe" Morrow and Lindsay Mills "The Sexy Princess" and Lindsay how does it feel for them to protect you guys in the match?" Funaki asked her.

"Well Ichiro…first of all they did it because we offered." Lindsay said to Funaki.

"I see Lindsay and it's Funaki, you got me confused with another Japanese person and…you must not speak a lot of Japanese…anyway Beth how did it feel when after the three count occurred?" Funaki asked Beth.

"Well Funaki Lindsay and I felt a lot of happiness in our bodies and minds because we won our first match…anyway we gotta go into the locker room to celebrate by listening to pop music goodbye Funaki." Beth said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek which shocked Jerry Lawler.

"OH!" Jerry Lawler gasped.

"What in the Canadian Hell is going on here tonight?" Edge said to Jim Ross.

"I have no clue Edge." Jim Ross said to him.

"Anyway coming up next is this upcoming match Lighting "The Athletic Storm" Finley vs. Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels and it's gonna be a slobber knocker.

(Bret Hart's Theme Song plays as the commissioner comes out.)

"Bret Hart I think he wants to say something." Jim Ross said to Jerry Lawler and Edge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I know that the next match should be great but to make it even better I've decided to make it an Extreme Rules Match and it's falls count anywhere in the entire arena!" Bret Hart said as the crowd cheered.

"WHAT?" Jerry Lawler said, as he was mortified.

"Now that is going to be a slobber knocker for sure." Jim Ross said to Jerry.

"Wow…this is going to be a classic five star match that will make every classic match in Japan look like Child's Play." Edge said as he was excited.

"And this is the first round the "Gold Rush Tournament" and in speaking of the tournament fuck the whole 16 man bracket and I'm making it now an 8 man tournament and then two weeks we'll have the final 4…that's it for now...and good luck to both competitors." Bret Hart said as he left the ring and headed towards backstage.

"Wow…two bombshell announcements the next match an extreme rules match and now the "Gold Rush Tournament" for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship is an 8 man tournament and whoever wins this will face Alejandro Burromeurto next week in the second round the final four." Jerry Lawler said, as all of that astonished him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen now let's go to Funaki for the Pre-Match interviews." Jim Ross said as Funaki was with Geoff.

"Thank you Jim Ross and I'm here with Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy Michaels as he takes on Lightning Finley an in extreme rules match what is your game plan for this match?" Funaki asked Geoff.

"Funaki…Bro, I'm going to steal the show in my first match and I'm going to give Lightning 130% of myself to him why? Because I can and let me tell you something Lightning…just because you won a few championships and you won Total Drama does not make you the king of the world…you know why people hate you man like Jo, and pretty much everyone else? Because you are bigger than you're britches, you're not humble just like your own daddy huh? Another thing man I know you're tough I know your strong but you don't have the respect! You do not have the fucking respect for you're family! You're Coach! You're Friends, and You do not have respect for yourself…and I'm going to show you that when I give you a piece of humble pie slap that son of bitch sideways and stick it straight up your motherfucking candy ass your white-haired bastard! See you in the ring." Geoff said as he left the locker room.

"Okay…that was intense now…let's meet with Renee Young." Funaki said as he was about to faint.

"Lightning Finley you are about to compete for a chance to move in the "Gold Rush" Tournament for TDW World Heavyweight Championship against Geoff Michaels and what is your game plan?" Renee asked him.

"You know what Renee…Lightning has the Sha-Plan right here have a lightning storm conquer him pin his ass and leave and I'll move on and that will be one step closer for Lightning to become the first ever TDW World Heavyweight Champion…SHA-Lightning." Lightning said as he left.

"He is not humbled at all back to you guys." Renee said as she was about to throw up.

"Anyway let's go to the ring announcer Howard Finkel." Edge said as the bell rang.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an extreme rules match with no disqualifications, no count outs, and falls count anywhere in the arena!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered.

(Rap Music played as Lightning came out first to a chorus of boos.)

"Introducing first from Toronto Ontario, Canada…weighing in at 272 Pounds…Lightning "The Athletic Storm" Finley" Howard Finkel announced as Lighting came out as he was wearing trunks and they are dark blue and his boots are the same color and he is wearing his Trademark Jersey and he arrives to the ring and takes off his Jersey and he is waiting for his opponent.

("American Bad Ass") by Kid Rock plays even though he's Canadian.

"And his opponent…accompanied to the ring by Bridgette…Vancouver's own…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels." Howard Finkel announced as Geoff arrived to the ring and he's sporting his trademark shorts with knee pads and boots as Geoff and Lightning started to trade lefts and rights as the match began.

"Here we go…" Jerry Lawler said.

"This match is officially underway and Geoff getting the upper hand early on and he nails Lightning with a suplex and Geoff gets out of the ring to find a weapon." Jim Ross said as and Geoff got out a steel chair and he hit Lightning in the back.

(BAM!)

"Oh, that had to hurt his back for a while." Edge said as Lighting was touching his back after that first steel chair shot and after that Geoff hit him again with that chair shot but this time it was in the head.

"God almighty that had to hurt." Jim Ross said, as Lightning was unconscious for a minute as Geoff left the ring to find another weapon…and he found two weapons…a kendo stick and a table.

"He found a kendo stick and a table…it reminds me of the TLC match made famous by Edge who is our broadcast partner…as Lightning is back up." Jim Ross said as Lightning Irish-Whipped him out of the ring and punched him in the face as his face was about to get bloodied up but not…just in time.

"Man…Lightning was beating him up until Geoff kicked him in the gut and Geoff fights back and gets that steel chair he had earlier in the match and tries to hit him again." Jim Ross said as Geoff tried to hit Lightning again but Lighting countered and he hit Geoff in the head making him bleed profusely from the head.

"GEOFF!" Bridgette screamed as she was scared to death of what would happen to him.

"OH MY GOD! Geoff is bleeding profusely and Lightning is hammering away at Geoff trying to win this match and trying to end his career already as he doesn't give a damn." Jim Ross said as Lighting poses to the crowd as the crowd boos at him.

"Lightning signaling for the end of Geoff early as he gets the table and some lighter fluid and he oh my god no…he's not going to set the table on fire isn't he?" Jim Ross said as Lightning set the table on fire.

"Oh my god he just did." Jim Ross said, as he was worried about what would happen.

"He's going for the Lightning Bolt JR!" Jerry Lawler said to Jim Ross.

"The what?" Jim Ross asked him.

"It's a power-bomb JR." Jim Ross said to JR.

"Oh, but no…no come on…this is to much!" Jim Ross yelled as Lightning didn't give a rat's ass and he Power-Bombed him right through the flaming table.

"GEOFFY NO!" Bridgette screamed as she was about to start crying.

"Get the fire extinguisher he's on fire…the man legit on fire help him please!" Edge said as the fire extinguisher extinguished the flames.

"Lightning is gonna cover Geoff…please let this be over." Jerry Lawler said as Lighting covered him with an arrogant, cocky smile.

"1…2…" The referee said as Geoff kicked out of two as Lightning was shocked.

"NO! It's not over it is not over folks." Jim Ross said to Jerry and Edge.

"What?" Jerry said.

"This is a great match." Edge said as he was in awe.

The Crowd chants, "Let's go Geoff" and Geoff kips up like a certain WWE hall of famer we know and love from San Antonio, Texas as Geoff was about to do the Spinebuster.

"There's the Double A Spinebuster from Geoff as he his making an awesome back here as Lighting gets back up." Jim Ross said as Geoff nails him with a clothesline.

"BAM! What a clothesline for Geoff Michaels as he goes to the top rope." Jerry Lawler said as Geoff climbed to the top turnbuckle.

Geoff was staggering a bit and Bridgette was a bit concerned.

"Be careful Geoff!" Bridgette yelled in fear.

"Oh god, please do not let this young kid fall on to the mat below please!" Jim Ross said as he was concerned.

"Oh my goodness he's going for the elbow drop on Lightning who's across the ring…" Edge said as Geoff jumped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed from the top rope.

"AHH!" Jerry Lawler said as Geoff made the elbow drop on Lightning.

"Oh my god what an elbow drop and Geoff is setting up for his finisher normally it's called the "F-5" but now it's called "Category 5" And now this might be the end if Geoff can put Category 5 on Lightning but first Geoff is getting table." Jim Ross said as Geoff left the ring, grabbed a table, and wrapped it around with Barbed Wire.

"Oh my god…Geoff has wrapped that table with Barbed Wire and Lightning is up but he does not know what's going on here." Edge said, as he was surprised as the crowd was fired up.

"Geoff has got Lightning on his shoulders and he's gonna do the Category 5!" Jim Ross said as Geoff sun him around for a second and slammed him through the table thus giving Lightning an F-5 like finisher called "Category 5" as the crowd chanted "Holy Fucking Shit"

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! OH! MY GOD! Lightning must be bleeding right now I mean his body is in barbed wire." Jerry Lawler said, as he was shocked.

"MY GOD! MY GOD! CATEGORY 5! Through the barb wired table and what a move by Geoff Michaels as the crowd is going crazy in this slobber knocker." Jim Ross said as he was shocked and was in awe.

"Wow…there's the cover and please let this be over…" Edge said as Geoff pinned the lifeless body of Lightning as he his chest, back, arms, and legs were bleeding because of the barbed wire.

"I agree with Edge on that one because this match has been violent and brutal already." Jim Ross said as he was begging for the match to be over.

"You said it JR and there's the cover…" Jerry Lawler said as Geoff pins Lightning's body.

"1…2…" The Referee and The crowd counted as Lightning kicked out after two

"OH MY GOD! LIGHTNING HAS KICKED OUT OF CATEGORY 5 AND I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT AND THIS SLOBBER KNOCKER OF A MATCH IS NOT OVER YET!" Jim Ross said as Geoff was running out of ideas and Bridgette handed him a barbed wire steel chair.

"Bridgette just handed her boyfriend a Steel chair wrapped in barbed wire and this is not gonna be pretty." Edge said as he was scared now.

(BAM!)

Geoff hits him in the face 5 times as Lighting's face and white hair are now bleeding as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit"

"My goodness Lightning is bleeding now JR this is a Slobber Knocker." Jerry Lawler said as Geoff dared Lightning to get up.

"You said it and Geoff is gonna go for the second Category 5." Jim Ross said and Geoff has Lightning on his shoulders.

(BAM!)

"My gosh…Category 5…and that has to be it." Edge said as Geoff was standing over Lightning and giving him two birds as he his knocked out bloodied and battered from head to toe.

"Please let this be over." Jerry Lawler said as well.

"I agree with Edge and Jerry Lawler this match has been brutal and violent as we've ever seen." Jim Ross said as Geoff pins Lightning.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as the match ended and the crowd cheered as "American Badass" by Kid Rock played and Geoff won the extremely violent 5-star match that would probably be match of the year.

"Here is your winner of the extreme rules match…Geoff "The Canadian Partying Cowboy" Michaels!" Howard Finkel announced as Geoff stood in victory with Bridgette as they kissed in victory.

"God almighty what a war it was…good god Jerry, Edge what were your thoughts?" Jim Ross said.

"What a contest JR…I mean I've wrestled extremely violent matches during my career but I thought that it would never be this brutal, this bloody, this damn violent." Edge said, as he was astonished.

"Wow…anyway we'll be back as Bridgette will take on Blaineley next in the first round tournament for the women's title just wow." Jerry Lawler said as he couldn't find any words to say.

**Whoa what a match between Geoff and Lightning it was like they knew each other personally anyway…the next match is Bridgette (With Geoff) vs. Blaineley in a first round tournament for the TDW Women's Championship.**

**Read and review everyone!**


	6. Bridgette vs Blaineley and segment

Bridgette vs. Blaineley

**Disclaimer: This is going to be a short match.**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wrestling as we saw a brutal match and the custodians are still trying to clean up the mess and let's check out Renee Young with Geoff Michaels backstage." Jim Ross said as Renee Young was backstage.

"Thank you JR and Geoff, after that match you have to prepare now for Alejandro and what will you have to do in order yo survive like you did last round?" Renee asked Geoff.

"Well Renee it's like this…I wrestle hard until I find a weakness I found one in Lightning and capitalized on it and that is the plan for my girlfriend Bridgette to do in order to move on in the tournament against Blaineley." Geoff said as he went into the locker room to rest for a while.

"And Lightning Finley you look very mad by this defeat by Geoff tonight as you lost in the first round." Renee said to Lightning as he slapped her.

"SHA-Shut up! You blonde bimbo! Geoff caused Lightning the chance at the world title and Lightning will get you and you too Bridgette you little bitch!" Lighting said as he was pissed as he grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the locker room.

"Renee are you alright?" Geoff asked her.

"I'm okay go get ready to accompany your girl to the ring where did Lightning go?" Renee said and asked Geoff as he pointed right.

"Anyway back to you guys." Renee said as she chased him.

"Well Renee is going to get some revenge on Lightning Finley for slapping her and that's distasteful and we go to the ring to Howard Finkel once again." Jim Ross said.

"I know right?" Jerry Lawler said as the bell rang.

(Blainerific played)

"The following contest scheduled for one-fall is a first round match in a tournament to determine the first ever TDW Women's champion…introducing first from Halifax, Nova Scotia…Blaineley O'Halloran…" Howard Finkel announced as Blaineley arrived to the crowd booing her.

"Wow…everybody hates her and we all know why…because she kidnapped her opponent that's facing her tonight…back on Total Drama World Tour and sent her to Siberia." Jerry Lawler said as he informed both commentators on why the crowd hates her.

"Well excuse me Jerry I was on my way back to becoming a world champion so I didn't watch the show as much but after I retired I watched as much as I could." Edge said, as he was a bit mad mainly at Blaineley.

("It's Time to Rock and Roll") by Lil Kim Plays as Bridgette arrives.

"Introducing her opponent…from Hawaii, Bridgette Thompson." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd gave her a great reception.

"Man…this is going to be personal Bridgette wants revenge on Blaineley for kidnapping her and sending her to Siberia and that's about it as this match will get started." Jim Ross said as Bridgette, Blaineley started brawling in the ring, and the bell rang.

"Here we go." Jerry Lawler said as the match officially started as Bridgette Irish-Whipped Blaineley into the corner and gave her a couple of kicks like Daniel Bryan normally does and then throws her down to the ground.

"Man…she is just kicking some real girl butt here." Edge said to Jerry Lawler as Bridgette was setting up for her signature maneuver.

"Blaineley is up and here come Bridgette." Jerry Lawler sayd as Bridgette nailed Blaineley with the Chick Kick.

(WHAM!)

"OH! What a Chick Kick by Bridgette lerning something from WWE Hall of Famer and fellow Canadian Trish Stratus as Bridgette goes for the win." Edge said as Bridgette pins Blaineley as the ref begins to count.

"1…2…" The ref counts as Blaineley kicks out and then Bridgette nails Blaineley with a DDT goes for her finishing move called Asai DDT but it's now going to be called "Surf's UP!" as Blaineley is getting up.

"Uh Oh…here come Bridgette's finishing move." Jim Ross said as Bridgette got Blaineley in the Asai DDT known to her as "Surf's UP!"

"WHAT?" Jerry Lawler said as Bridgette did "Surf's UP!" on Blaineley.

(BAM!) Blaineley was nailed by her finishing move.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Edge said as Bridgette goes for the cover.

"Oh my gosh…" Jerry Lawler said as the ref starts to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the match ended as Bridgette won the match.

"Here is your winner of the match…Bridgette Thompson." Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Man…Blaineley did not stand a chance in hell Jim Ross." Edge said to Jim Ross as Geoff comes out to congratulate Bridgette and they hug in the ring as they head backstage as Blaineley gets up and she walks toward the backstage area angry and mad that she lost.

"You Lost" chants began to surface through the crowd as she begins to snap and get angry.

"Come on Blaineley you lost the match let it go." Jim Ross said as Blaineley grabbed Jerry Lawler's crown and smashed it into millions of pieces as the crowd booed.

"My Crown." Jerry Lawler said as he got out of the announcers desk and decides to confront Blaineley.

"You know something Blaineley…just because you hate Bridgette and Geoff does not give you the right to be pissed off just because you lost the match okay?" Jerry Lawler asked Blaineley.

"FINE! But this is not over!" Blaineley said as she walked away and went backstage as the crowd was throwing stuff at her.

"Man…you okay Jerry?" Jim Ross asked Jerry Lawler returned to the announcers table.

"I'm fine…anyway next we have another Women's Championship Tournament Match with Zoey vs. Staci this is going to be good we'll be back." Jerry Lawler said as the camera faded to black.

**Interesting match huh? Anyway like Jerry said we have Zoey vs. Stacy next and whoever wins that match will face Bridgette the next round…anyway read and review everyone!**


End file.
